Star Fox inThe Fellowship of a Team
by StarFoxFan11
Summary: When the Lylat System needs a hero, they turn to the Star Fox team. Yet, this time they're going to get some help from a human named Eric. Will this new fellowship with Eric be enough to stop the destruction of the Lylat System?
1. Prologue

**I do not any rights to any of the characters, vehicles, or items in this story, they are all owned by their respective owners. Now, onto the story.**

**Prologue**

Deep within the Milky Way galaxy, there is a star system called the Lylat System. However, there are no humans in this system, instead there are animals that about the size of humans, but all of that is about to change. This is the story of a famous team of mercenaries called StarFox. The team consists of Fox McCloud, the leader, Peppy Hare, the tactical advisor, and the oldest since he was a part of the original StarFox team, Falco Lombardi, ace pilot, Slippy Toad, the team's mechanic, R.O.B.64 (No not Robot Operating Buddy for the NES), a robot that can take complete control of the team's mother ship, the Great Fox, and finally there is Krystal, Fox had just recently saved her, from being eternally trapped in a crystal (How's that for irony) on Dinosaur Planet (Later known as Sauria). Krystal is the last of her race of Cerinian foxes. She continues to search for the answer of why her home planet of Cerinia was destroyed and to find her parents. Krystal is well recognized for her telepathic ability. After allowing Krystal to join the StarFox team, Fox started to show feelings for this blue vixen (Who could blame him). As famous as this team of mercenaries may be, they don't get many missions. That also means they do not get a lot of money, but after the Sauria crisis they received enough money to upgrade and repair the decaying Great Fox and upgrade the Arwings, the StarFox team's assault craft of choice. Three months after the Sauria mission, the day started out like any other day until...


	2. Chapter 1 The Distress Call

**Author Note:** Hey guys, here's your chance to get your own character into the 3rd installment of the 4 part Star Fox saga. At the end of the next 6 chapters there will be a Who's That Pokemon quiz for you. The first person to get the Pokemon right gets their character in my story. Please tell me the character's name, gender, personality, and type (Human or Star Fox related).Also, your character has to be a good guy, I have more than enough bad guys in mind. Phew, that took awhile, anyways enjoy Chapter 1 of Star Fox in The Fellowship of a Team! (I know, it's short. Chapters will be getting longer.)

**Chapter 1**

**The Distress Call**

**Location: Lylat System, Orbiting Corneria**

**Earth Date and Time: March 2****nd****, 2009 10:00 A.M.**

With nothing to do, the Star Fox team remain in orbit around Corneria in hopes of a new mission from General Pepper. Suddenly, "Fox, I am detecting an incoming transmission from a distant part of the galaxy," Peppy reported, "Is it anywhere near the Lylat System," Fox asked. "No, it is about four thousand light years away," Peppy replied. "Play the message," Fox said after a few moments of silence. The holographic display came to life as Peppy played the message, "My name is Eric Mauer, I am a resident of the planet known as Earth. Currently we are battling an onslaught of battle droids, there is just no end to them. I do not know how much longer are planet can survive this attack, here are the coordinates. Please, Star Fox you are our last hope of survival." The message finished and disappeared. "Fox, what shall we do," Krystal asked a bit worried. "Peppy, how long will it take to get to this planet if we warp," Fox asked, "It would take us about three hours, four tops," Peppy replied. "Well there isn't a second we can wait, lock onto those coordinates old timer," Fox instructed, getting ready to contact Pepper, "General, we have just received a distress call deep within the galaxy and we are planing to investigate, with your permission of course." "Go ahead Fox, good luck out there, Pepper out." "What do you think that strange creature was that made the distress call," Krystal asked, "I don't know, but we are going to find out," Fox replied, "I just hope that we are not too late."

**Meanwhile on Earth...**

"Well, the message has been sent, now all we have to do is hold out until the Star Fox team arrives," I said. "I hope they hurry," said a monotone voice, "It is going to take them a while, they have to cross four thousand light years from their current location," I replied.

**Who's That Pokemon?**

This Pokemon is know to cleanse those who have nightmares caused by Darkrai. This Pokemon symbolizes the moon.


	3. Chapter 2 The Arrival

**Author's note: **The answer to last chapter's Who's That Pokemon was Cresselia. The person who got it right was one of my YouTube friends, SonicgamerT. I won't reveal his character until I release my third story. Anyways, on a side note, let me go on the record by saying this: I KNOW THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT, THEY WILL GET LONGER AS THE STORY GOES ON! PLUS I WRITE AND TYPE MY STORIES IN PARAGRAPH FORM, THAT'S JUST MY STYLE! (Phew) With that out of the way, on to Chapter 2. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

**The Arrival**

**Location: Earth**

**Earth Date and Time: March 2****nd**** 1:00 P.M.**

"We are now exiting the warp field," R.O.B.64 said, "Good, now let's get down there," Fox said to his team, already assembled in their respective Arwing's. "This is the Great Fox calling Earth, can anyone hear me," Peppy said. "Good to hear from you StarFox, glad you could join the party," I replied. "What's the situation down there," Peppy asked. "Well, the droids have halted their relentless attack temporarily and so far the only casualties is that our military has almost been completely obliterated," I said. "Roger that, you ready Fox," Peppy said. "Of course I am," Fox replied. "Launch all ships," Peppy yelled. All four Arwings shot out of the hanger bay and headed straight down to Earth.

**Down on the planet surface.**

Once down on the surface each member of the StarFox team began to search for the person who sent the distress signal, that is until that person found them, "Hey, it's about time you guys got here," a voice said out in the distance. The team turned around and saw someone running to them, "What happened here," Krystal asked. "Well, a bunch of battle droids appeared out of no where and began to attack by base, I just defeated the seventh wave not to long ago," I said. "What did you say your name was," Fox asked. " My name is Eric Mauer," I replied. "Nice to meet you Eric, my name is..." Krystal began, but I interrupted her, "Yes, I know who you all are, but now is not the time for introductions or explanations."

**Who's That Pokemon?**

This Pokemon is the first flying type that Ash caught.

Please, comment and review!


End file.
